Depois do Primeiro Amor
by CassBoy
Summary: UA - Jensen fizera uma promessa a si mesmo. Misha tinha agido por amor. A vida tinha seguido em frente. Mas as estradas que passaram a correr paralelas podem voltar a se encontrar... Sequência de "Meu Primeiro Amor". *FIC EM HIATUS*
1. Encontrado

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo: **Romance/Angst (?) – Slash – Jensha Não curte muito, não precisa ler...

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (Que me intimou a escrever essa aqui...)

**Sinopse: **Jensen fizera uma promessa a si mesmo. Misha tinha agido por amor. A vida tinha seguido em frente. Mas as estradas que passaram a correr paralelas podem voltar a se encontrar... Sequência de "Meu Primeiro Amor".

**Nota 1: **Essa estória é sequência da fic "Meu Primeiro Amor". Faz bem ler aquela antes de iniciar esta.

**Nota 2: **O poema que aparece nesse prólogo é "_A grande dor das cousas que passaram", _de_ Carlos Drummond Andrade._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Depois do Primeiro Amor<strong>_

_**. . .**_

_**Prólogo - Encontrado**_

_**. . .**_

_**A grande dor das cousas que passaram**_

_**transmutou-se em finíssimo prazer**_

_**quando, entre fotos mil que se esgarçavam,**_

_**tive a fortuna e graça de te ver.**_

- Jensen, você foi incrível! – Steve vinha abrindo caminho entre os jogadores de basebol que pulavam, gritavam e cantavam. – Aquele home run foi sensacional!

O rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos verde esmeralda desvencilhou-se dos colegas que o faziam pular mesmo sem querer e abraçou o outro jovem também loiro, mas de cabelos mais compridos, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Jen, comemoração hoje mais tarde na nossa casa! – Jason Manns, do time, gritou no ouvido de Jensen.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça, mas não estava muito certo se queria ir. Estava cansado e, no fundo, não era muito chegado naquelas festas da fraternidade. Tudo o que queria naquela noite era cair em sua cama e dormir. Ou melhor, em alguma outra cama, porque a casa da Delta-Kappa-Sigma seria uma filial de boate dali a algumas horas – o que lhe deixava como alternativa dormir em seu carro, em algum lugar afastado do campus. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que Jason o arrastaria de qualquer modo.

- Ei, _Tiger_! – Danneel cumprimentou, quando finalmente conseguiu sair do vestiário, Steve ao seu lado. A ruiva abraçou-o, passando os braços por seu pescoço e beijou-o com intensidade. – Parabéns pela vitória! – ela disse radiante, depois que o beijo terminou, depois, virou-se para o outro rapaz: - Oi, Steve!

- Dan. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Todo mundo preparado para a festa? – uma loira apareceu de repente, se jogando com entusiasmo em cima de Steve.

- Aposto que o Jens está pensando em dormir no carro, Jo! – Danneel respondeu, enquanto a outra garota beijava Steve.

- Ah, Jen, qual é? – Joanna Kruppa, a loira, disse, colocando a mão na cintura. – O astro principal no time não pode faltar à comemoração! E... em todo o caso, pra quê dormir no carro se você tem uma vaga garantida na cama da Dan?

- Joanna! – Danneel disse, a voz indignada, mas um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Jensen baixou os olhos e deu um sorriso amarelo. Embora fosse um dos caras mais populares da University of Texas at Dallas, ele ainda era o cara mais tímido e reservado que se formara na Kennedy High School, cinco anos atrás.

Claro, muita coisa havia mudado, mas no fundo ele ainda se sentia deslocado com toda a atenção que recebia, com os olhares que o seguiam por onde quer que fosse, com sites e revistas querendo entrevistas - o que acontecia com certa freqüência durante as temporadas de basebol.

- Bom, nós vamos indo. – Steve disse, pegando a mão de Joanna. – Espero ter ver na festa, cara. – acrescentou, dando um tapinha no ombro de Jensen.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas saiu na direção de seu carro, Danneel a tiracolo. No caminho, cumprimentou as pessoas que gritavam seu nome, entre elogios e incentivos aos _Comets. _Faltava só mais um jogo para encerrar o torneio entre as unidades da Universidade e o time de Jensen tinha boas chances de ganhar. Ele era o melhor batedor da temporada e estava a dois home runs do recorde estadual.

_**Os beijos e amavios que se amavam,**_

_**descuidados de teu e meu querer,**_

_**outra vez reflorindo, esvoaçaram**_

_**em orvalhada luz de amanhecer.**_

- Nós temos mesmo que ir? – o loiro perguntou, os olhos implorando por uma negativa.

- Ah, Jen, vai ser legal! – Danneel respondeu e o rapaz suspirou. – Além do mais, você ouviu a Kruppa, todos estão esperando que você apareça.

- Dan, você sabe que eu não ligo para esse lance de popularidade... – Jensen começou.

- Claro que eu sei. – a ruiva interrompeu, encostando-se no conversível preto, uma BMW do último ano. – Você já disse isso milhões de vezes. Mas, querendo ou não, você é o melhor jogador desse time há três anos e _é _uma celebridade desse campus. Esse é o seu último ano, sua chance de sair direto daqui para um time profissional. É importante manter uma boa reputação, Jen.

Enquanto falava, a garota puxava o namorado para junto de si, passando os braços por suas costas. Jensen envolveu a cintura dela, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

- Você está certa. – o loiro suspirou. – Como sempre. – ele moveu o rosto, para beijá-la. – Não sei onde eu estaria hoje se não fosse por você... Você é demais.

- Eu sei. – Danneel respondeu, com um sorriso sardônico. – Agora vamos logo, antes que a festa se anime muito. Mas antes vamos passar lá em casa, porque, embora você fique uma gracinha nesse uniforme verde e branco, você _precisa_ de um banho. – ela fez uma careta e empurrou o loiro.

- Estava impossível tomar banho naquele vestiário lotado, Dan! – Jensen justificou-se, rindo, enquanto dava a volta e saltava por cima da porta para acomodar-se no banco do motorista, gesto imitado por Danneel.

- Vou fingir que acredito nessa sua desculpa esfarrapada. – a ruiva brincou, enquanto Jensen atirava a bolsa com o logo do time no banco de trás.

Jensen fez uma careta de indignação e, dando a partida no carro, agarrou Danneel com o braço, prendendo-a bem debaixo de sua axila. A ruiva revidou, tentando desvencilhar-se do aperto do namorado, ao mesmo tempo em que dava leves socos em sua barriga, tudo em meio a gargalhadas. Por fim, ofegante, Jensen largou a namorada.

- Isso vai ter volta, Jen... – ela disse, encostando a cabeça no banco do carro, puxando o ar em grandes sorvos.

- Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo, ruivinha. – o loiro provocou.

- Você não perde por esperar, meu bem. – Danneel replicou, estreitando os olhos.

_**Ó bendito passado que era atroz,**_

_**e gozoso hoje terno se apresenta**_

_**e faz vibrar de novo minha voz**_

_**. . . **_

_**para exaltar o redivivo amor**_

_**que de memória-imagem se alimenta**_

_**e em doçura converte o próprio horror!**_

Gargalhando de novo, Jensen arrancou o carro. Danneel ligou o rádio e a batida da música o fez bater os pés. Definitivamente, ele estava feliz. Cinco anos atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse que poderia pensar assim novamente, não acreditaria. Mas ali estava ele, prestes a se formar em Fisioterapia, com um futuro promissor na carreira esportiva e com alguém ao seu lado.

Era mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Tinha conseguido, tinha dado a volta por cima, como prometera a si mesmo naquele campo de terra, que agora fazia parte das lembranças que ele mantinha guardadas no canto mais escuro de sua mente...

Enquanto a BMW manobrava e depois sumia ao longe na rua que deixava o estádio do campus, um rapaz de pele clara e cabelos muito negros saiu das sombras de uma grande castanheira, não muito longe de onde o carro de Jensen estivera estacionado. Os argutos olhos, de um azul profundo, estreitaram-se na direção que o batedor seguira, antes do rapaz sorrir e puxar um celular do bolso.

- Eu o encontrei. – disse, quando alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da AnarcoDiva/Girl: **_Aos leitores antigos, que acompanharam Meu Primeiro Amor:_ Estamos de volta! Espero que não tenham desistido da história e dos seus personagens. Espero que não tenham desistido dessa humilde (-q) beta e do meu escravo/amigo/mascote CassBoy. Podem acompanhar a fic sem medo. XD

_Aos novos leitores:_ Sejam bem vindos! Mesmo pra quem chegou agora, sei que não haverá problemas para compreender a história, que é a continuação de uma fic LINDA. Mas meio que me sinto na obrigação de intimar todo o fandom a ler Meu Primeiro Amor. Garanto que valerá a pena. Satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta. ;D

_Ao CassBoy:_ Porra! Finalmente voltamos à ativa! #FuckYeah

**Nota do CassBoy: **Yeaah! Depois de bastante tempo decorrido desde o final bombástico de Meu Primeiro Amor, estamos de volta a esse universo. Na verdade, a Anarco e eu já tínhamos umas ideias para uma sequência há um tempinho, mas eu precisava dar uma afastada de MPA. No caminho, encontrei outros fandoms, me aventurei com outras estórias, enfim... mas cá estou, mergulhando nessa saga de novo. Aos leitores que pediram a continuação, aqui está o começo dela. Demorou, mas chegou, rsrsrsrs.

Aos novos leitores, repito que faz bem ler Meu Primeiro Amor. A essência desses personagens e passagens importantes de suas vidas estão contados lá. Embora referências devam ser feitas aqui, ajuda a entender melhor a leitura da outra fic. Como a Anarco disse, não é empecilho a não-leitura, mas a experiência será bem melhor. Ah, e claro, deixar um review pra esse humilde autor seria bem legal também -D

A todos, lá vamos nós embarcar em mais uma aventura. Espero que a viagem seja agradável... rsrrs. Kissus!


	2. Possibilidades

**Música do capítulo:** _Someone Like You, da Adele. _

**Link: **ht*tp:/ww*w.y*outub*e.c*om/*watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0&ob=av3e

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I – Possibilidades<strong>_

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_(Eu ouvi que você se acertou)_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_(Que você encontrou uma garota e que está casado agora)_

O celular do astro dos Comets não parava de tocar um minuto. Noventa por cento das ligações eram de Jason, querendo saber se ele estava ocupado demais "dando uma rapidinha" com a namorada para comemorar a vitória que tinha levado o time à final do campeonato. Os outros dez por cento ou eram de Steve, que basicamente queria saber a mesma coisa, ou de números desconhecidos – pessoas que de algum modo conseguiam seu telefone e ligavam para dizer que ele era lindo, que jogava muito ou perguntar se ele estava afim de um encontro.

- Eu já disse que é melhor desligar... – Danneel sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando o aparelho vibrou mais uma vez, fazendo tremer os outros objetos sobre o criado mudo.

- Eu sei. – o loiro respondeu, pegando o telefone para conferir quem era. – Mas é sempre importante ficar atento depois dos jogos. Posso receber uma ligação de algum olheiro.

- Mas eu quero você só pra mim, agora. – a ruiva rebateu, procurando os lábios do outro.

- Eu sou sempre seu. – Jensen disse, depois do beijo. – Só que você precisa me dividir com minha futura brilhante carreira no momento. Só um pouquinho. – ele acrescentou, quando a garota fez um biquinho de desapontamento.

Como que para provar seu argumento, o loiro puxou-a para outro beijo, descendo em seguida as mãos pelo corpo esguio da garota, parando em suas coxas, passadas uma de cada lado de seu corpo. Obviamente, não era permitido levar namorados para a casa da Alfa-Gama-Delta, mas aquela era uma regra que não era das mais respeitadas. E era mais fácil ainda burlá-la quando se era presidente do Capítulo.

Não que aquilo fosse um hábito. Jensen gostava de seguir as regras – mesmo que Danneel reclamasse de vez em quando. Mas ele precisava tomar um banho antes de fazer sua aparição na festa da Delta-Kappa-Sigma e... bem, ninguém era de ferro. Já que estava ali, um amasso com sua namorada não faria mal.

Danneel já ia escorregando as mãos por debaixo de sua camiseta quando o celular vibrou novamente. O batedor pensou em não atender, rendendo-se aos carinhos da ruiva e aos movimentos do quadril dela em sua virilha. Mas, com um suspiro, estendeu o braço e apanhou o celular.

- Pode ser importante, Dan. – disse, quando a ruiva bufou, irritada.

Olhou o número. Não estava gravado na agenda, mas ele o reconheceu. Já tinha recebido algumas ligações dele antes. Não hesitou em atender.

- Alô.

O loiro se levantou, afastando-se um pouco na direção da janela, enquanto Danneel cruzava os braços, um beicinho expressando sua irritação.

- Oh, sim. – Jensen respondeu ao que a pessoa do outro lado da linha havia dito. – Certo. Parece muito bom, sim. Vou considerar...

A ruiva se levantou e entrou no banheiro. Jensen lançou um olhar preocupado para a porta que acabara de ser fechada, mas precisava prestar atenção naquela conversa.

- Eu sei que não é nada oficial, Cory. – voltou a falar. – Se e quando for, eu tenho certeza de que você vai me informar. Eu agradeço a sua consideração. Certo, boa noite.

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_(Eu ouvi que os seus sonhos viraram realidade)_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

_(Acho que el ate deu coisas que eu não te dei)_

O jogador desligou o telefone com um suspiro. Corin Nemec – ou Cory – era um olheiro do Red Sox baseado na UTD, que sempre ligava para elogiá-lo depois dos jogos. Mas dessa vez dissera que tinha perspectivas muito boas para ele, que a diretoria e o técnico do time estavam muito animados com seu desempenho na temporada daquele ano. Havia rumores de uma proposta séria para breve.

Jensen sorriu. Parecia inacreditável. Inacreditável porque, além das notícias de Cory, no jogo anterior ele havia recebido ligações de olheiros dos Rangers e dos Yankees. Eram todos times da Major League – o que significava que ele poderia estar muito próximo de seu maior sonho: jogar a World Series. Para alguém que era jogador de um time universitário era um salto e tanto, ir direto para um time tão grande. E ele tinha três chances – todas muito boas, segundo os olheiros.

Ficou parado uns bons minutos, olhando para o nada e sorrindo. Tinha que ligar para sua mãe e contar as notícias. Mas, por enquanto, tinha assuntos mais urgentes. Lembrou-se deles quando seus olhos passaram pela porta do banheiro, ainda fechada. Aproximou-se e bateu.

- Dan! – chamou, mas não obteve resposta. – Dan... você sabe que era importante. Abre, por favor.

Muita gente invejava Jensen por namorar Danneel Harris, presidente do Capítulo da Alfa-Gama-Delta e uma das melhores alunas do curso de Direito, mas ele duvidava de que alguém gostaria de enfrentar as crises de humor dela. Porém o loiro era paciente. Sabia que era o temperamento da ruiva e que ela o amava. E ele a amava de volta e tentava ser o melhor namorado para ela. Porque fora Danneel quem o salvara muito tempo antes.

- Danneel... – chamou mais uma vez. Ia chamar de novo, mas a porta se abriu. – Dan, eu sinto muito. – disse, assim que a garota saiu.

- Não sinta, docinho. – ela disse, sorridente. – Eu sei que era importante. Eu só estava terminando de me arrumar. É hora de você ir receber os louros da vitória.

Só quando a ruiva passou por ele e afagou seus cabelos é que Jensen percebeu que ela estava toda maquiada e tinha trocado de roupa. O loiro fez uma careta, mas mesmo assim seguiu a namorada, resignado. No fundo, ele acabava se divertindo naquelas festas.

**J & M**

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_(Velho amigo, porque você está tão tímido?)_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

_(Não é do seu feitio se segurar ou se esconder da luz)_

Teria sido difícil encontrar uma vaga perto da casa, se ele não fosse Jensen Ackles. Bem em frente à entrada, uns dois ou três candidatos para membros da fraternidade guardavam um amplo espaço – bem mais que o necessário, na verdade – para que o astro do beisebol do campus estacionasse. Jensen balançou a cabeça ao ver os rapazes, que de uma expressão de completo tédio passaram a sorrir de orelha a orelha quando perceberam que era ele que chegava.

- Boa noite, Sr. Ackles! – eles disseram, ao mesmo tempo, saindo para o lado.

O loiro estalou a língua em reprovação, mas Danneel, ao seu lado, riu. A ruiva se divertia com aquelas situações. E, claro, era beneficiada pelo status de seu namorado. Não que ela precisasse tanto, porque ela mesma era tão popular quanto fora na época da Kennedy High. Mas ela e Jensen formavam um casal perfeito.

- Isso foi ideia do Jason, né? – Jensen perguntou, assim que pulou a porta da BMW e travou o carro.

Meio sem graça, os garotos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e o loiro torceu o rosto em desaprovação. Jason não tinha jeito! Sempre com aquelas baboseiras de fazer os candidatos de escravos. Mas, assim como o ensino médio tinha suas regras e seu sistema, a faculdade e a fraternidade tinham os seus. Ele fazia o que podia para suavizar as coisas, mas às vezes era simplesmente maior que ele.

O jogador sorriu e acenou simpaticamente para os rapazes, que pareceram ficar bem contentes. Bom, talvez eles não se importassem tanto de serem explorados por Jason, afinal. Jensen nunca teria se sujeitado àquilo. Só entrara para a fraternidade porque recebera um convite – que tinha a ver, claro, com seu sucesso com os Comets, logo depois de ter chegado ao campus. Não teria aceitado se não fosse a insistência de Danneel. Por ela, ele teria aceitado também ser o presidente do capítulo, mas dessa vez ele bateu o pé.

O casal mais esperado da festa entrou na casa de mãos dadas, mas logo uma porção de braços os separou. Jensen foi erguido pelos companheiros de time e de fraternidade, que gritavam extasiados seu nome, enquanto o faziam subir e descer no ar.

- Um viva ao nosso campeão! – Jason gritou, do alto da escada.

- Viva! – um coro de dezenas de vozes encheu o espaço apertado demais para aquela quantidade de pessoas.

- Agora ponham o homem no chão, ele precisa aproveitar a festa! – o presidente do Capítulo Sigma disse, descendo as escadas. – Por que demorou tanto, bro? – perguntou, quando se encontrou com o amigo, que tentava pegar a mão da namorada de novo.

- Eu precisei fazer uma paradinha antes. – Jensen respondeu.

Jason sorriu maliciosamente quando Danneel irrompeu pela pequena multidão que cercava os dois jogadores e abraçou o batedor.

- Entendo. – o também loiro Jason disse, os olhos azuis brilhando. – Vamos conseguir umas bebidas pra vocês e começar de verdade essa festa! – acrescentou, já puxando o amigo e a ruiva.

Por mais que Jensen estivesse acostumado, aquilo nunca seria realmente parte do seu mundo. As pessoas, a música eletrônica que não fazia o menor sentido, a histeria. Nem de beber ele gostava tanto. No entanto, estar ali o fazia feliz. Era sua recompensa por ter se esforçado tanto. Além do mais, Jason e Steve, apesar da maluquice, eram seus melhores amigos. Suportava aqueles momentos por eles.

Por isso, logo estava com um copo de cerveja na mão, rindo e dançando com os amigos. Nada poderia diminuir sua felicidade. Ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Tinha saído vitorioso. Qualquer que fosse o resultado do campeonato, ao menos uma daquelas possíveis propostas tinha que se concretizar. E seu maior sonho haveria de se realizar.

Tudo estava – de novo – perfeito. E assim permaneceria.

**J & M **

Jensen abriu os olhos devagar. Assim que as pupilas centralizadas nas brilhantes íris verdes se ajustaram a claridade e o cristalino encontrou o foco certo, ele percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama que não era a sua. Se não se enganava aquele era o quarto de Gabe – Gabriel Tigerman, um cara que tinha entrado para a fraternidade recentemente. Ele o dividia com mais dois novatos dos quais o loiro ainda não tinha aprendido os nomes.

Danneel estava ao seu lado, aninhada em seu peito. Na cama do outro lado, Jason estava enroscado a uma garota que ele nunca tinha visto. Um braço pendia da cama de cima do beliche onde Jensen estava deitado – Steve, pela pulseira – e o loiro podia jurar que Joanna estava com o amigo. Eric Kripke, Phill Sgriccia e Bobby Singer, todos jogadores, estavam esparramados no chão, em meio a um monte de copos, garrafas e latinhas.

As lembranças vinham aos poucos... sim, eles tinham entrado em um quarto qualquer. Qualquer um que chegasse ali poderia logo pensar em uma bela orgia, mas não era o caso. Era apenas um grupo de amigos que tinham tomado todas e conversado a noite quase toda. A melhor parte tinha sido o jogo da verdade – invenção de Jason, claro. Principalmente porque o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro e o _pitcher _tivera que rebolar ao som de Lady GaGa por ter se recusado a dar um selinho em Kripke, como Joanna tinha desafiado.

Jensen sorriu e logo em seguida fez uma careta. Estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Não devia ter passado tanto da conta. Ah, mas ele merecia. Sair da sua habitual seriedade de vez em quando era bom.

Com esse pensamento, o loiro se levantou com todo o cuidado para não acordar a namorada. Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro e conseguir um analgésico. Apesar de que muito provavelmente já passava do meio dia, ele teve que andar com cautela para não acordar a silenciosa casa. Pelos corredores a situação era parecida com a do quarto de Gabe: pessoas dormindo no chão, copos, garrafas. Os outros aposentos deveriam estar do mesmo jeito.

- Porcaria, devia ter pegado meus óculos! – o loiro resmungou, quando a luz forte do sol feriu seus olhos, assim que ele saiu pela porta da casa.

Ele parou um instante para arrumar os cabelos no retrovisor do seu carro. Apesar da cara amassada, sua aparência não estava tão ruim. Depois de comer alguma coisa – por sorte seu estômago parecia não estar sofrendo os efeitos pós-bebedeira – ele daria um jeito de tomar um bom banho e descansaria o resto do dia.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_(Odeio aparecer do nada e sem ser convidado)_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não pude lutar contra)_

O som de passos precedeu o vislumbre de alguém atrás dele, pelo pequeno pedaço de espelho. Por instinto, o jogador virou-se.

O movimento repentino poderia ter sido a causa da vertigem. Mas Jensen duvidava muito. Aquela sensação do sangue esvaindo-se de seu rosto, seus olhos arregalando-se e seu coração disparando nada tinha a ver com o movimento. Tampouco a náusea que o acometeu era produto de sua ressaca. Era aquela visão impossível que estava fazendo suas pernas tremerem. Eram aqueles olhos fixos nele que tinham feito seu queixo cair. Simplesmente não era possível.

- M-Mi-Misha? – sua voz saiu fraca e ele precisou apoiar-se na BMW.

O moreno de olhos azuis o encarou por longos, longos segundos, antes de abrir um sorriso. Naquele breve instante, Jensen sentiu que desmaiaria, mas então...

- Quase. – o moreno disse.

A voz soou estranha aos ouvidos do loiro. Era familiar, mas não era a que estava esperando ouvir. Engoliu em seco. Será que já tinha se esquecido dele daquela maneira? Não... nunca conseguiria. Reconheceria _aquela _voz mesmo que tivessem se passado cem anos ao invés de cinco. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o homem à sua frente, só então percebendo os detalhes decisivos. A altura não estava certa. O queixo era menos anguloso. Os olhos tinham um brilho diferente.

- Sasha? – Jensen tornou a perguntar, a voz ainda trêmula.

- Agora sim. – Sasha Collins disse, sorrindo novamente.

Jensen inspirou profundamente algumas vezes. Perguntou-se se poderia estar tendo algum sonho e se logo acordaria novamente naquele quarto cheio de gente e garrafas no chão ou se era tudo uma alucinação. Mas sabia que tudo era bem real. Dolorosamente real. Tentou com todas as forças afastar alguns pensamentos, mas tudo parecia demais para conter – tinha conseguido por muito tempo, mas a visão de alguém tão parecido com _ele _era demais para as estruturas das muralhas que tinha construído.

Os minutos se alongaram enquanto Jensen se perdia em memórias há muito enterradas. Palavras, gestos... Aquele beijo no campo de futebol. A primeira vez. O acampamento. Os planos que tinham feito – todos destruídos horas depois. O aeroporto. Não... precisava parar de lembrar.

- O... o que você está fazendo aqui? – consegui perguntar, embora houvesse um nó em sua garganta. Os olhos brilhavam com o líquido que se acumulava lentamente.

- Precisamos conversar, Jensen. – Sasha respondeu, a voz surpreendentemente grave e a expressão séria.

Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, inspirando fundo novamente. O que eles poderiam ter para conversar? O que justificaria aquela aparição repentina depois de tanto tempo?

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. – O batedor respondeu, tentando construir uma defesa. Não podia se permitir cair novamente.

- Jensen, por favor. – os olhos azuis eram tão profundos que assustavam. – Eu não o procuraria se não fosse importante. Eu sei o quanto deve ser difícil para você...

- Não, você não sabe. – Jensen interrompeu, amargo.

Sasha se calou. Por um instante o rapaz abaixou os olhos. Era como se estivesse admitindo a acusação que havia no olhar de Jensen. Negligência. Abandono. Omissão.

- Certo, eu não sei. – o moreno falou, depois de alguns momentos. – Mesmo assim, eu peço que você me ouça, Jensen. Talvez eu esteja tentando consertar as coisas.

- É tarde demais para consertar o que quer que seja. – as palavras do loiro eram afiadas.

- Talvez. – Sasha demorou para responder novamente. - Mas eu _preciso _falar com você sobre algo.

Jensen encarou os olhos do outro por um longo tempo. Sasha sempre fora misterioso. Mas havia algo diferente nas íris azuladas. Havia um desespero que não se lembrava de jamais ter visto nelas. Aquilo era completamente insano. Não havia nada que quisesse ouvir dele. Nada que precisasse ouvir. Ainda assim... algo dentro dele ansiava por saber o que era. Algo que deveria estar morto há muito tempo.

- Certo. – disse, desviando o olhar. – O que é?

- Que tal tomarmos um café? – Sasha sugeriu. – Pode ser uma conversa longa.

Jensen hesitou. Não queria que fosse demorado. Mas talvez um café o ajudasse. Seu estômago concordava imensamente com aquilo, roncando com o pensamento. Havia uma lanchonete muito boa no campus que servia café da manhã o dia inteiro. Não era muito longe. O loiro puxou as chaves do bolso e destravou o carro. Entrou sem dizer nada e esperou que Sasha fizesse o mesmo.

O caminho até a lanchonete pareceu mais longo do que era. O silêncio no carro era desconfortável, mas não tanto quanto o tumulto no coração de Jensen. Seus olhos estavam focados nas ruas de asfalto, mas ele mal enxergava o que estava a sua frente. Seus movimentos ao volante eram automáticos e era uma sorte o campus estar vazio àquela hora, ou ele provavelmente teria atropelado alguém.

No pequeno estacionamento ao lado da lanchonete, só havia um carro. Os dois rapazes desceram em silêncio, e Sasha acompanhou Jensen até a porta de vidro. O ambiente era simples e clássico, decorado à maneira daquelas lanchonetes de estrada que se vê em filmes. O loiro passou direto pelo balcão, onde um homem mais velho tomava uma xícara de café e caminhou até a mesa mais ao fundo, sentando-se próximo à grande janela de vidro, que era espelhada do lado de fora. Sasha fez como o jogador de basebol, e eles ficaram calados por uns instantes, até a garçonete chegar.

- Bom dia! – ela cumprimentou, mais animada do que se esperaria. – Parabéns pelo jogo ontem, Jensen! Você foi maravilhoso, como sempre!

- Obrigado, Maddie. – o batedor respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

- Vai querer o de sempre? – a garota perguntou, arrumando uma mecha de seu longo cabelo moreno que lhe caía nos olhos, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Os olhos também negros dela brilhavam ao olhar o jogador.

- Hm, pode ser. – Jensen replicou. – E se você pudesse me arranjar um comprimido pra dor de cabeça também... eu adoraria.

- Claro, claro! – ela balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo.

Jensen sorriu, um pouco sem graça, diante da empolgação da garota. Seu olhar se desviou por um momento para Sasha, que observava a cena com sua expressão de análise.

- Hm, eu gostaria de um café puro, com pouco açúcar, por favor. – o garoto disse, depois de quase um minuto, durante o qual Madison, a garçonete, encarava Jensen com um sorriso enorme.

- Oh! – ela olhou surpresa para o moreno, como se estivesse reparando nele pela primeira vez. – D-desculpe. – ela gaguejou. – U-um café com pouco açúcar?

- Exatamente. – Sasha confirmou.

- Certo, certo. – a garota disse, anotando o pedido e saindo quase correndo.

Sasha a observou, com um risinho de canto no rosto. Quando ela entrou na parte interna do balcão, voltou seus olhos azuis para Jensen.

- Parece que você tem uma fã e tanto. – comentou.

Jensen não respondeu, mas um pequeno sorriso perpassou seus lábios. Madison era uma das suas muitas "fangirls". O loiro gostava dela, do seu jeito espontâneo e simples. Danneel tinha lá seus ciúmes, mas ela e Jensen sabiam que a admiração da garçonete era puramente platônica. Mas eles não estavam ali para falar de suas admiradoras. Com um suspiro pesado, o loiro encarou o outro.

_**I had hoped you'd see my face**_

_(Eu tive esperanças de que você veria meu rosto)_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**_

_(E se lembraria de que para mim não acabou)_

- O que você quer, Sasha? – perguntou, direto.

- Não vou fazer rodeios, Jen. – o loiro se encolheu minimamente com o apelido... ainda era um pouco difícil dissociar a semelhança física. Por um instante tinha sido como se Misha o tivesse chamado daquela forma. – Preciso que você converse com meu irmão.

Jensen piscou os olhos alguns instantes. Perguntou-se se tinha ouvido certo.

- Você quer o quê? – sua voz subiu alguns tons, tamanha sua incredulidade.

- Que você converse com o Misha. – Sasha repetiu, sério.

Jensen riu, sarcástico. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e a língua pelos lábios, mexendo-se no banco de imitação de couro.

- Você está brincando, não é? – perguntou. – Vai me dizer o que, que quer que eu vá ser humilhado novamente, como da última vez que corri atrás do seu irmão?

As palavras pairaram no ar tenso entre os dois. Os olhos de Jensen brilhavam com um fogo raivoso. Os de Sasha, se comparados, pareciam de gelo. Sua expressão não tinha se alterado, embora algo neles dissesse que ele compreendia a reação do loiro.

- Não, Jensen. – ele respondeu, calmamente. – O que aconteceu naquele aeroporto foi... foi um grande erro. Um que eu não sei se pode ser consertado.

Jensen rilhou os dentes e desviou o olhar. Seus punhos estavam cerrados. Um grande erro... O erro tinha acontecido bem antes. Quando se deixara iludir. Quando abrira o coração. Quando lutara por algo que, para Misha, não tinha valor.

- Mas Misha está cometendo outro erro estúpido e acho que você pode impedi-lo. – o moreno continuou.

- Eu? – o loiro perguntou, perplexo. – Ele está em dúvida sobre como dar um fora da forma mais dolorosa e quer saber se a minha foi suficiente?

- Ele está se recusando a fazer uma cirurgia que pode devolver a visão dele. – Sasha não respondeu ao comentário ácido do outro.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – a resposta de Jensen foi automática. Mas seu coração tinha respondido com uma pontada estranha ao que seu ex-cunhado tinha dito. Milhões de perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça, junto com uma preocupação que ele não queria ter: como Misha estava?

- Você pode conversar com ele, Jensen. Pode convencê-lo a fazer a operação.

- Sasha, eu não falo com ele há cinco anos! – o loiro exasperou-se. – O que te faz pensar que qualquer coisa que eu diga possa ter alguma influência?

- Ele te ama, Jensen. – Sasha foi lacônico.

Jensen sentiu o corpo estremecer com aquelas palavras. Por um breve segundo, sua expressão foi da impaciência ao choque e suas mãos relaxaram. Em seguida, porém, a raiva explodiu dentro dele. Ele riu, um riso amargo e cheio de dor.

- Ele me ama? – repetiu, inclinando-se um pouco para frente. – Ele me ama, Sasha? Que tipo de amor é esse que seu querido irmão tem por mim? Do tipo que não está se lixando pro cara que ele largou pra trás, nem mesmo quando o trouxa tenta procurá-lo, apesar de ter feito uma promessa de que não o faria? Melhor, do tipo que tem a coragem de mandar o irmão atrás do cara anos depois, com uma conversinha ridícula dessas?

A voz do jogador ia aumentando de volume a cada palavra, seu rosto ficando cor de fogo – fogo que queimava o fundo de seus olhos. O homem no balcão e Samantha, a dona da lanchonete, que também trabalhava ali, tinham parado o que faziam e olhavam para a cena. Jensen estava pouco se importando. Não dava a mínima para o que as pessoas do campus achavam dele – se o idolatravam ou se o achavam um idiota, se gostavam dele ou não.

- Misha não faz ideia de que estou aqui. – Sasha continuou impassível. – Ele me mataria se soubesse. Mas ele te ama Jensen, ainda que você não queira acreditar. Ainda que ele mesmo tente ignorar isso. Essa cirurgia pode devolver ao meu irmão a visão, pode salvá-lo do poço no qual ele está caindo.

Por debaixo da raiva que borbulhava em seu sangue, Jensen sentiu aquela ponta de preocupação novamente. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ele precisou de muito tempo para conseguir falar novamente.

- Ele... ele... – não conseguiu completar a frase. O que ele poderia dizer? Perguntar se Misha estava bem? Não poderia. Não queria.

- Ele está deprimido. – Sasha respondeu a questão muda. – Eu sei que está. Ele se faz de forte, mas está sofrendo. E não quer fazer a cirurgia por teimosia, como autopunição.

Jensen respirou fundo e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de fórmica vermelha, apoiando em seguida a cabeça nas mãos. Sentiu o cérebro latejar. Mas a dor de cabeça não era nada se comparada ao torvelinho de sensações em seu peito. Tentou entender como tudo tinha sido revirado em seu mundo de uma hora para outra. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer dali pra frente. Porque, por mais que tentasse negar, sabia que as feridas tinham sido reabertas. Logo agora que eram apenas cicatrizes quase invisíveis.

Madison, a garçonete, aproximou-se e timidamente serviu as panquecas com melado que Jensen sempre comia quando tomava café ali, junto com o suco de laranja e um comprimido, e o café que Sasha pedira. O sorriso bobo não estava mais em seu rosto, e sim uma expressão de curiosidade. Ela se demorou uns segundos a mais que o necessário, mas retirou-se sem dizer nada.

- Não posso ajudar o seu irmão. – o loiro disse, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Jensen ouviu o barulho do pires quando Sasha recolocou a xícara, depois de tomar um gole.

- Não pode ou não quer? – o moreno perguntou.

O loiro ergueu o rosto, encarando os olhos dele. Pela primeira vez, havia neles um sinal de desespero. Era uma expressão que não combinava com Sasha. Ele era sempre tão seguro e tão confiante. Mas daquela vez ele parecia realmente estar jogando suas últimas cartas. Jensen perdeu o ar e sentiu a garganta se fechar.

- Não posso. – falou, mas sua voz estava trêmula. – Ele não me ouviria. E também não quero. Pense o que quiser, mas eu tenho uma coisa que se chama orgulho.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Jensen levantou-se. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou algumas notas – muito mais do que o suficiente para pagar a conta e saiu o mais rápido que pôde da lanchonete. Olhares espantados o acompanharam, mas o de Sasha era de desapontamento. O moreno, entretanto, terminou de tomar o café e, no caminho para fora do local, puxou o celular.

- Como eu imaginava, não deu certo. – disse, quando a ligação foi atendida. – Mas foi pior do que eu esperava.

_- O que você vai fazer? _– a voz do outro lado perguntou, preocupada.

- Não sei se posso fazer muito mais. – Sasha respondeu, com um suspiro pesado. – Talvez mais um apelo.

- _Vai falar com ele de novo? _

- Não. Mas com alguém que tem acesso ao coração dele. Nos falamos mais tarde.

_- Ok. _

Sasha desligou o telefone e verificou o relógio. Poderia fazer o que pretendia naquele dia ainda. Depois voltaria para Boston e esperaria que seus esforços dessem resultado. Pelo bem de seu irmão. E, sendo mais egoísta e apostando alto, para reparar seu pecado pela omissão ao longo de todos aqueles anos.

**J & M**

Jensen entrou no carro e girou a chave, sem a menor ideia do que fazer. Sua cabeça estava doendo mais do que nunca e ele precisava de um esforço descomunal para não deixar que seus olhos ficassem mais úmidos. Não iria chorar. Como tinha acabado de dizer, tinha seu orgulho.

Rodou uma meia hora pelo campus, até decidir que precisava de uma conversa. Aprendera a duras penas que guardar tudo para si não era a melhor solução. E se tinha alguém que poderia ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo, era quem ele procuraria. Pegou o celular de apertou o número três, que correspondia ao de Danneel na discagem rápida.

Como ele esperava, a ligação caiu na caixa postal. O celular de sua namorada tinha descarregado na noite anterior e ele duvidava de que ela já tivesse acordado.

- Dan, precisei dar uma saída. Vou à casa dos meus pais. Não sei se volto hoje. Um beijo.

O recado era simples e objetivo. Não queria explicar muito. Como falar pra sua namorada que o seu ex-cunhado tinha aparecido do nada e tinha bagunçado sua cabeça? Além do mais... Precisava de um outro tipo de ouvidos para ouvir suas palavras.

_**You'd know how the time flies**_

_(Você sabe como o tempo voa)_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_(Ontem mesmo foi o tempo de nossas vidas)_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_(Nós nascemos e crescemos em um nevoeiro de verão)_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_(Unidos pela surpresa de nossos dias de glória)_

O caminho do campus da UTD até sua casa não era muito longo. Em um dia comum, gastava pouco mais de uma hora para chegar até lá. Hoje, com o trânsito menos complicado do domingo, no máximo uns quarenta minutos. Mas mesmo esses minutos foram longos demais. Nem a música do rádio conseguiu distraí-lo.

Mas, enfim, chegou às ruas tranqüilas do bairro onde crescera. Era estranho como, mesmo morando tão perto, já não pertencia mais àquele lugar. Eram ruas e casas que faziam parte de um passado que, embora recente, era distante. Um passado que retornava abruta e violentamente agora. Claro que ele sempre ia à casa dos pais – muito mais do que Joshua, quando ele estava na faculdade – mas naquela tarde tudo estava diferente, com as lembranças que insistiam em aparecer em sua mente.

Parou o carro na garagem, atrás do velho Ford de seu pai. Aliás, seu Ford, porque ganhara o carro de presente quando recebera a bolsa na UTD. Roger fazia questão de dizer que o carro estava com ele como empréstimo. Passou pela porta que fazia a ligação com o corredor da cozinha. Ouviu Donna cantarolando no cômodo e sorriu. Ela devia estar fazendo alguma coisa boa.

- Oi, mãe. – disse, quando entrou.

- Jenny! – a mulher se surpreendeu com a chegada inesperada do filho. Largou a massa de biscoito que fazia de lado e se aproximou para abraçá-lo. – Que surpresa, filho!

Jensen abaixou-se um pouco para que a mãe o beijasse e depois limpou o pouco de farinha que ela deixara em seu rosto.

- Eu preciso resolver umas coisinhas. – desconversou. – Mas vim tomar um banho primeiro.

Donna ia dizer algo, mas o estômago do loiro, excitado pelo cheiro dos biscoitos que já estavam no forno, roncou alto de repente – lembrando-o de que ele ainda não tinha comido nada.

- Vá logo, então, que quando descer a primeira fornada já vai estar pronta!

Jensen sorriu. Era impossível não se animar com aquela perspectiva. Como fazia quando era criança, voltou pelo corredor até a sala, passou pelo hall e subiu quase correndo as escadas para o seu quarto.

**J & M**

Donna tinha acabado de arrumar a cozinha quando a campainha tocou. A mulher estranhou, não estava esperando ninguém. Depois ocorreu-lhe que podia ser Jensen, que provavelmente tinha esquecido as chaves e o controle do portão da garagem.

- Esse meu filho... – ela murmurou, enquanto ia na direção da porta de entrada.

Dessa vez ela descobriria o que estava chateando seu garoto. Enquanto ele comia os biscoitos (acompanhados do leite com achocolatado que ele adorava), não conseguira tirar uma palavra dele. Mas Donna sabia que havia algo errado. Talvez ele tivesse brigado com Danneel. Eles tinham umas discussões de vez em quando, mas nunca nada a ponto de deixá-lo tão chateado quanto parecia estar...

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_(Odeio aparecer do nada e sem ser convidado)_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_(Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não pude lutar contra)_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face**_

_(Eu tive esperanças de que você veria meu rosto)_

_**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**_

_(E se lembraria de que para mim não acabou)_

A reação da mãe de Jensen foi um pouco parecida com a do filho quando ela abriu a porta e deu de cara com quem pensou que fosse a última pessoa a ver. No entanto, ela foi mais rápida em reconhecer quem era.

- Sasha? – perguntou, muito surpresa.

- Boa tarde, Sra. Ackles. – o garoto disse, polidamente. – Eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com a senhora, posso?

- Claro! – a mulher respondeu, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente e fazendo conexões. Jensen e o irmão de seu ex-genro aparecerem na mesma tarde não podia ser simples coincidência. – Entre, entre.

Ela abriu espaço para que o rapaz entrasse e o conduziu até a sala de estar.

- Você quer alguma coisa para beber? – ofereceu, enquanto apontava um dos sofás cor de creme.

- Um pouco de água, por favor. – Sasha pediu. – Esse clima do Texas é realmente muito diferente do de Massachussets.

Donna concordou com a cabeça e foi logo até a cozinha, buscar uma jarra de água e um copo, que trouxe em uma bandeja. Serviu o garoto e sentou-se de frente para ele, enquanto ele matava a sede.

- Desculpe-me aparecer assim, Sra. Ackles. – Sasha começou, repondo o copo na bandeja. – Mas essa é minha última esperança. Eu tentei falar com o Jensen mais cedo, mas não foi exatamente como eu esperava...

Donna balançou a cabeça. Seu raciocínio não estava errado. Ela escutou atentamente enquanto Sasha lhe contava o que acontecera na universidade e explicava os motivos que o levaram a procurar seu filho.

- Jensen é minha última esperança de salvar Misha, Sra. Ackles. – o garoto concluiu. – Por isso eu apareci assim, mesmo contra a vontade dele.

- Sasha... – Donna começou, lentamente. – Você compreende o quanto seu irmão fez meu filho sofrer, não compreende?

- Absolutamente. – o moreno respondeu. – Porque eu sei o quanto Misha sofreu também, e ainda sofre. Não concordo com o que ele fez e me arrependo de não ter me esforçado mais para demovê-lo da ideia, mas ele não saiu incólume. E é por isso eu precisava tentar. É por isso que eu acredito que Jensen pode convencê-lo a fazer a cirurgia. Se ele voltar a enxergar, tenho certeza de que as coisas vão melhorar.

- E você espera que eles voltem a se relacionar? – Donna inquiriu. Estava séria, sem demonstrar o que pensava com relação ao que tinha escutado.

- Não sei dizer se é possível. – Sasha admitiu. – Certas mágoas são muito difíceis de serem superadas. Eu ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse, mas me contento em não deixar meu irmão na escuridão completa. Porque é onde ele está, Sra. Ackles.

Donna refletiu por algum tempo, seus olhos pousados nas próprias mãos, cruzadas sobre as pernas. Ninguém sofrera mais do que ela ao ver o estado em que Jensen ficara depois que Misha fora embora. Ele tinha se fechado completamente, passava horas trancado no quarto, não comia direito. Por pouco não perdera o ano, o contrato com o time de basebol.

Por outro lado... ela não era insensível ao que Sasha tinha lhe contado sobre Misha. Ela tinha idade o suficiente para saber que às vezes erramos ao tentar fazer a coisa certa. Além do mais, gostava de Misha e durante aqueles cinco anos pensara em como o rapaz estava vivendo. Por algum tempo tivera notícias com Artur, mas depois não ouvira mais o nome do ex-genro.

- Você quer que eu tente convencer Jensen a mudar de ideia e conversar com o Misha? – perguntou, erguendo os olhos.

- Tenho certeza de que ajudaria. – Sasha respondeu.

- Você sabe que ele é cabeça dura...

- Mas ele ouviria à senhora, tenho certeza. – o moreno insistiu.

- Certo. – a mulher suspirou. – Eu vou tentar. Mas não quero deixá-lo mais chateado, não vou insistir nisso se ele não quiser falar sobre o assunto.

- Apenas dê uma opinião favorável ao Misha, Sra. Ackles. – Sasha quase implorou. – Já será uma grande ajuda.

Donna Ackles era sensível o suficiente para perceber o quanto aquele garoto estava desesperado, por debaixo daquela calma que sempre demonstrava. Seu coração de mãe estava apertado agora. Sentia que dali para frente as coisas não seriam fáceis, o que quer que Jensen decidisse fazer. Queria apenas o bem de seu filho e também o de Misha que, afinal de contas, era um bom rapaz, que fizera seu filho muito feliz, apesar de tudo.

- Aceita alguns biscoitos? – ofereceu, tentando mitigar a tensão que via em Sasha. – Tirei-os do forno não faz muito tempo.

- Eu preciso ir, Sra. Ackles. – o moreno respondeu. – Não quero que Jensen me veja por aqui, porque tenho certeza de que ele veio para cá depois da nossa conversa.

Donna sorriu. Sasha era mesmo muito inteligente, em todos os sentidos.

**J & M**

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

_(Nada se compara, nem preocupações ou interesses)_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_(Arrependimentos e erros, são memórias feitas)_

Jensen parou o carro no estacionamento vazio. Um ou outro carro ocupavam vagas esparsas e ele reconheceu a picape preta – a mesma de cinco anos antes. Estremeceu ao encarar os prédios inalterados. As lembranças dali eram ainda mais intensas. Abriu a porta e desceu, caminhando com passos vacilantes para a entrada do prédio onde iria encontrá-lo.

Jamais voltaria ali se não sentisse aquela necessidade de desabafar. Nunca pisara na Kennedy High depois da sua formatura – a qual fora praticamente obrigado por sua mãe e por Alona. Sempre que queria falar com ele, ligava e combinava algum outro lugar, mas sabia que aos domingos ele tinha um compromisso na escola. Era apenas por isso que andava por aqueles corredores cheios de fantasmas do passado.

Chegou à porta da sala e ergueu a mão, vacilando um pouco antes de bater. Respirou fundo, enquanto, pelo vidrinho na porta, via o homem parar de escrever na lousa e se encaminhar para ver quem era.

- Jensen? – um sorriso se abriu imediatamente no rosto barbado, agora mais grisalho. – Que surpresa você por aqui!

- Olá, Sr. Morgan. – o loiro cumprimentou seu antigo professor de Literatura. – Eu... quero conversar com o senhor, se não for incômodo.

- Claro que não, Jensen! – Jeffrey Dean Morgan disse, puxando-o para dentro da sala de aula, onde várias pessoas de diferentes idades estavam sentadas. – Pessoal, esse é Jensen Ackles, um dos meus melhores alunos e o futuro maior batedor desse país!

Um burburinho correu a sala, enquanto Jensen corava violentamente. Encarou a turma, completamente sem graça e deu um meio sorriso. O Jeffrey de agora era completamente diferente do que ele se lembrava em sala de aula. Aliás, fora daquele ambiente, ele sempre fora diferente. Por detrás do professor austero e exigente, o Sr. Morgan era uma pessoa incrível.

Aquelas aulas que ele dava aos finais de semana para adultos e adolescentes que não tinham terminado o ensino médio eram apenas uma das provas. E o que ele fizera por Jensen cinco anos antes seria algo que o loiro nunca teria como retribuir. Fora Jeffrey que, com seus contatos, conseguira uma bolsa esportiva na UTD para ele, mesmo depois de um ano desde que tinha se formado. Se chegara onde chegara hoje, era por Jeffrey, que além da bolsa, o incentivara a seguir em frente – depois que ele lhe contara tudo o que acontecera. Desde então, sempre o procurava quando precisava de conselhos.

- Você pode esperar um pouco, até a aula terminar? – o professor perguntou.

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu. – Vou esperar o senhor no refeitório.

- Certo. – Jeffrey sorriu. – Uma salva de palmas pra ele, minha gente! – acrescentou, para a turma, que aplaudiu, deixando o jogador ainda mais corado.

Jensen saiu da sala sentindo o rosto quente e latejante. Foi até o refeitório e sentou-se em uma mesa qualquer. Ficou ali, mergulhado nas lembranças, não só de Misha. Pensou em Alona também. Eles tinham tido tantas conversas naquelas mesas! Por onde será que andaria a amiga? Será que ainda estava com Brock? Esperava que sim... Quem sabe não a procurava qualquer dia desses? Em tempos de Facebook, encontrar uma pessoa não seria tão difícil.

- Então, a que devo a honra da visita? – a voz de trovão de Jeffrey o tirou de seus pensamentos. – Deve ser algo importante e, pela sua cara, não é algo bom.

- Não é. – o loiro respondeu, enquanto o professor se sentava perto dele.

O jogador contou da visita inesperada que ele tinha tido no campus, o que Sasha lhe falara e sobre como se sentia.

- Quer dizer, ele pensa que eu vou simplesmente sair correndo pra Boston e dizer: oi Misha, voltei aqui pra ouvir mais uma vez que você não me ama?

- Eu aposto que não é isso que Sasha espera de você, Jensen. – Jeffrey ponderou. – Nem foi isso que ele pediu.

Jensen ficou calado. Seu ex-professor estava certo.

- Mas eu não posso... não consigo, Jeffrey. – as formalidades já tinham sido dispensadas entre eles há muito tempo.

- Você não precisa, se realmente não quiser. – o professor disse. – Essa é a pergunta que você precisa se fazer. Mas... talvez você tenha nas mãos a chance de salvar a vida de alguém.

- Você... você acha que ele pode tentar fazer alguma besteira?

Aquela possibilidade era tão horrível que Jensen sequer a tinha cogitado. Imagens hediondas passaram por sua cabeça e ele afastou-as rapidamente.

- Bom, pelo que o irmão dele disse, a situação está bem ruim. Mas, pelo que eu me lembro daquele garoto, ele não faria isso.

- O Misha que eu conheci não faria o que fez comigo, tampouco. – Jensen falou, amargo.

- Jen... – Jeffrey respirou fundo. – Já conversamos sobre isso. Deixar que esse tipo de mágoa tome conta do seu coração não faz bem.

- Mas o que você queria que eu dissesse, Jeffrey? – o loiro subiu um pouco o tom.

- Eu sei, você está confuso, com tudo o que guardou há tanto tempo sendo desenterrado. Mas e se você pensar nisso como uma possibilidade de resolver tudo de uma vez por todas? Aquilo que não é dito vira maldito, Jensen. Encarar Misha, talvez ajudá-lo, pode ajudar você.

_**Who would have known how bitter-sweet**_

_(Quem poderia saber o quão amargo)_

_**This would taste?**_

_(Seria isto?)_

Jensen puxou o ar com força, pensando.

- Não sei se consigo. – disse, finalmente, sendo sincero.

- Você é capaz de muitas coisas, garoto. – o professor replicou. – Já provou isso mais de uma vez. Só precisa encontrar a motivação certa dentro do seu coração.

Jensen calou-se novamente. Como encontrar alguma coisa no caos que estava seu coração naquele momento? O silêncio alongou-se, mas não era desconfortável. Jeffrey lhe dera muita coisa em que pensar. Entretanto, sentia-se um pouco aliviado de ter partilhado aquilo.

- Obrigado, professor. – o loiro disse.

- Não tem nada que agradecer, Jensen. – o homem sorriu, terno. – Agora, que tal me levar para dar uma volta na BMW que eu fiquei sabendo que você ganhou? Melhor batedor das últimas três temporadas, não é pouco, hein?

Jensen ficou encabulado novamente.

- Eu só faço bem aquilo que gosto. – respondeu, sorrindo um pouco.

- Aposto que já tem dezenas de propostas pra quando terminar a faculdade. – Jeffrey falou, quando já tinham saído do refeitório.

- Bom, por enquanto tenho três chances boas, segundo os olheiros que me ligaram. – Jensen disse. – Red Sox, Rangers e Yankees.

- Uau! – o professor admirou-se. – Já pensou sobre qual vai aceitar?

- Não são reais ainda. – o loiro respondeu. – Mas não faço ideia. Adoraria jogar em qualquer um deles.

- Eu sei que você vai escolher bem, garoto. – Jeffrey falou, colocando a mão no ombro de seu ex-aluno. – Tanto o time quanto o que vai fazer sobre Misha.

Eles já tinham chegado ao estacionamento. Sem responder, Jensen destravou o carro e abriu a porta. Esperava que Jeffrey estivesse certo.

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_("Algumas vezes o amor dura, mas às vezes ele machuca")_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco: <strong>Uau! O capítulo ficou bem intenso, hein? Putz... Sasha continua totalmente fodástico! E fico feliz que o Jen tenha mencionado a Alona, pq eu meio que sinto falta dela. =S Fico louca de vontade de comentar sobre tantas coisas! Mas tenho que ficar de boca fechada pra não soltar spoilers... =X

E vc, querido leitor... Acho bom deixar review, pq sou uma beta má e vingativa. u.u

**Nota do Cass: **Pois é, já começamos com um clima tenso. Afinal de contas, depois daquele final de MPA, não tem como as coisas não começaram assim, não é? E agora, Jensen? O passado do qual você achou que tinha se livrado apareceu novamente. O que você vai fazer? Fugir dele? Encará-lo?

Será que a TaXXTi vai gostar da participação especialíssima que tem neste capítulo?

E meus leitores são tão fofos! DPA já começou cheia de reviews! Adoro, adoro! Sério, elas fazem meu dia bem mais feliz! Obrigado a todos!


	3. O que eu fiz por amor

**Nota 1: **Para começar, eu só queria me desculpar pela demora no capítulo. Eu sei o quanto é angustiante ficar esperando pelo próximo capítulo de uma fic. Entretanto, também sei como é ser escritor e estar sem inspiração, estar cansado demais para escrever no final do dia, estar ocupado, etc. E esse capítulo foi bem difícil de escrever. Ainda não tenho certeza se está como realmente deveria ser. Mas Anarco Girl aprovou, então postado será!

**Nota 2: **Como o CastielTheAngel observou e minha linda Anarco Girl achou sensato, alguns termos que eu usei no capítulo anterior de fato podem ficar meio no ar. Então uma breve explicação.

Um capítulo é um grupo de determinadas instituições. Sua importância varia de acordo com a insituição, claro. No caso, as Fraternidades e Irmandades estão presentes em várias universidades, e em cada uma delas há um capítulo, pelo que pude entender das minhas pesquisas.

Pitcher é o jogador que arremessa a bola no jogo de basebol. Não tenho muita certeza de como funciona nos jogos profissionais, mas pelo que li, os jogadores se revezam nas posições - mas há aqueles que se destacam em uma ou outra, e jogam nela com mais frequência.

A sigla UTD significa "University of Texas at Dallas", ou seja, o campus da Universidade do Texas na cidade de Dallas.

**Nota 3: **A última, juro XD Essa é para dizer que a música do capítulo é _"What I Did For Love". _Ela é parte do musical _"A Chorus Line",_ portanto já foi cantada por diversas pessoas. A que eu ouvi primeiro e que me inspirou para esse capítulo é da _Lea Michelle, _a Rachel de Glee. Mas recomendo também a do John Barrowman (o gostoso do Capitão Jack Harkness XD). Seguem os links.

**Links: **ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtub*e.*com/watch?v=J1rsGkhg7So (Versão Lea Michelle) / ht*tp:/ww*w.*youtub*e.*com/watch?v=MOQ_71e12K8 (Versão John Barrowman)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II: O que eu fiz por amor<strong>_

_**Kiss today goodbye, the sweetness and the sorrow.**_

_(Disse adeus ao hoje, a doçura e a dor)_

O despertador tocou, um bipe alto e estridente, indicando que era hora de acordar. Moveu-se devagar, esticando o braço para apertar o botão que desligava o aparelho. Eram oito e meia. Levantava-se a essa hora todos os dias – com exceção do domingo. Espreguiçou-se, bocejando e abriu os olhos.

Era o começo do verão, então lá fora deveria estar fazendo sol. A luz deveria estar entrando pela janela, filtrada pelas cortinas salmão. Mas, para Misha, tudo era escuro. Não havia diferença entre estar de olhos abertos ou fechados. Ele sentou-se na cama, preparando-se para o ritual matinal.

- Bom dia, Sasha... – disse, a voz pastosa. Porque seu irmão sempre acordava antes dele.

- Bom dia. – a voz dele respondeu, vinda da janela.

Mesmo que ele não ficasse sempre lá, Misha saberia dizer com uma precisão muito boa sua posição. Sua audição se apurara bastante naqueles cinco anos. Ainda mais ali, no seu quarto, onde tinha uma noção excelente da acústica, da posição dos móveis e das coisas. Com um impulso, pousou os pés no chão, sobre o tapete que ficava ao lado da cama. Calçou os chinelos e deu passos casuais, na direção do banheiro.

Ele se movimentava com tanta naturalidade, que alguém que não o conhecesse não saberia dizer sua verdadeira condição. Porque, embora a luz se refletisse suavemente em suas íris azuis, alguma coisa impedia que elas enxergassem. Não era nada errado com seus olhos. As causas exatas de sua cegueira ainda eram desconhecidas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de exames e tratamentos – médicos e psicológicos.

Pessoalmente, ele já se conformara com a ideia de passar o resto de sua vida no escuro. Não era tão ruim, depois que você se acostumava. Sua vida era normal, apenas precisava fazer as coisas de um modo diferente das outras pessoas. Guiava-se pela audição e pelo tato. E, como já havia enxergado antes, tinha uma ideia muito boa de como eram as coisas ao seu redor quando lhe eram descritas. Sua mente lhe provia imagens para o que seus olhos não podiam captar.

Já seu irmão e seus pais... Eles ainda insistiam naquela busca inútil por algum tratamento. Eles não entendiam o quanto ele estava cansado, o quanto era ruim ouvir que aquele remédio não funcionava, que aquela tomografia não tinha indicado nada. Eles não sabiam o que era ter um broto de esperança cultivado apenas para ser devorado por gafanhotos de novo, de novo e de novo.

Além do mais, nada daquilo era de graça. Os Padalecki pagavam pelas coisas mais caras, claro, mas seu pai insistia em pagar pelo que pudesse – o que deixava a família sempre no vermelho. Bom, pelo menos eles estavam todos juntos de novo.

O moreno sorriu ao pensar nisso, enquanto abria o armário do banheiro. Seus dedos tocaram as fitas pontilhadas, apenas por costume, porque sua escova ficava sempre no mesmo lugar. Achou a pasta dental, colocou a quantidade adequada e fechou a porta espelhada, imaginando como estaria seu reflexo – seus cabelos bagunçados e seu rosto ainda inchado.

_**Wish me luck, the same to you**_

_(Deseje-me sorte, o mesmo para você_

_**But I can't regret **_

_(Mas eu não posso me arrepender)_

_**What I did for love, what I did for love**_

_(Do que fiz por amor, do que fiz por amor_

Começou a escovar os dentes, os movimentos automáticos, enquanto sua mente divagava. Precisava dar um rumo para sua vida... Mas qual? Honestamente, não tinha muitas perspectivas. O que ele poderia fazer, quer dizer, que realmente ajudasse em alguma coisa em sua casa?

O jovem moreno dos olhos azuis que não enxergavam terminou de escovar os dentes e lavou o rosto, sentindo a água fria levar embora a sonolência que ainda resistia em seu corpo. Enxugou-se e encarou o espelho, como se estivesse vendo sua imagem refletida. Ele sabia que estava apenas mascarando o problema real. Havia uma coisa da qual sentia mais falta do que de sua visão. Uma coisa pela qual trocaria mais um dos seus sentidos de bom grado: Jensen.

Ele poderia, sim, ter um rumo, fazer alguma coisa. No entanto... nada fazia sentido se não o tinha ao seu lado. E aquilo era algo que não poderia mais ter. Ele mesmo tinha se certificado daquilo, no aeroporto de Dallas, cinco anos antes. Tinha acabado com qualquer possibilidade ao ignorar as tentativas dele de entrar em contato, até elas cessarem.

Mas não se arrependia. Não, em absoluto. Todos os dias, repetia a si mesmo que era o melhor que poderia ter feito. Todos os dias, se convencia de que Jensen não teria sido feliz com ele, de que agora, longe dele, ele estava bem. Nesse momento, buscava a imagem do sorriso daquele que havia amado e que ainda amava. Era por aquele sorriso que tinha feito tudo.

**J & M**

- Sasha, qual é a razão de tanto mistério? – Misha perguntou, enquanto o irmão lavava a louça do café da manhã. – O que diabos você foi fazer duas semanas atrás?

- Eu já disse fui visitar a Tia Agnes. – o Collins mais novo respondeu.

- Você detesta a Tia Agnes, irmãozinho! – o mais velho contestou. – Você foi a algum outro lugar.

- Se você não quer acreditar, não posso fazer nada. – Sasha cortou.

Misha bufou. Desde que o irmão voltara da viagem misteriosa, ele estava tentando arrancar dele a verdade. Porque era óbvio que ele não tinha ido ver a Tia Agnes coisa nenhuma. Bom, mas parecia que era só ele que desconfiava da desculpa do irmão, porque sua mãe e seu pai não questionaram nada. Ele mal pensara nisso quando ouviu os passos de Artur chegando a cozinha.

- Bom dia, pai. – disse, assim que o homem cruzou o portal.

- Bom dia, filho. – ele respondeu, inclinando-se para dar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim. Obrigado. – Misha disse, sorrindo.

- E você, Sasha? – Artur perguntou para o filho mais novo.

- Como um anjo, pai. – Sasha replicou. – Muito serviço hoje?

- Um pouco. – o homem disse, pegando um pedaço do pão doce ainda em cima da mesa. – Esqueci umas ferramentas, voltei pra buscar.

- O senhor só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço... – Sasha comentou e Misha caiu na risada.

- Olha só! – Artur fingiu indignação, mas tinha dado um sorriso também. – A cada dia que passa esse moleque fica mais atrevido!

- Eu sempre disse que o senhor e a mamãe deram muita corda pra ele. – Misha disse, provocativo.

- Vão ficar de complô agora, é? – foi a vez do mais novo "se indignar".

- Você começou, filho. – Artur retrucou. – Mas eu preciso ir. Aqueles móveis não vão se fazer sozinhos. Cuide bem do seu irmão, Sasha.

Misha revirou os olhos. Detestava quando seus pais falavam daquele jeito. Ele não precisava de uma babá. Não que reclamasse da ajuda e da companhia de seu irmão. Sasha era muito divertido, quando não estava sendo irritantemente misterioso. Mas ele era capaz de se virar sozinho. Ele tinha vinte e três anos, afinal de contas.

- Nem abra a boca. – o mais velho disse, assim que ouviu o pai fechar a porta da frente.

- Você já sabe o que eu ia dizer, de qualquer forma... – Sasha gracejou.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto como você pode ser tão irritante, Sasha... – Misha resmungou, levantando-se.

- É um talento inato, meu querido irmão. – o outro replicou.

Misha balançou a cabeça, enquanto passava pelo corredor da cozinha. Apesar de seu irmão ser de fato irritante algumas vezes, não podia negar que ele o ajudava muito. Agora nem tanto, mas, nos primeiros meses, Sasha era seu guia praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia – mesmo que para isso tivesse perdido um bocado de aulas. Mas ninguém conseguira tirá-lo do seu lado, nem mesmo sua mãe, com ameaças.

_**Look, my eyes are dry. The gift was ours to borrow**_

_(Veja, meus olhos estão secos. O presente era nosso ser tomado)_

_**It's as if we always knew,**_

_(É como se nós sempre tivéssemos sabido)_

_**And I won't forget**_

_(E eu não vou esquecer)_

_**What I did for love, what I did for love**_

_(O que eu fiz por amor, o que eu fiz por amor)_

As pessoas mais otimistas quase sempre conseguem ver um lado bom em qualquer situação. Misha não era desse tipo de pessoa, mas se havia algo de bom em tudo o que acontecera, era seu pai ter voltado para casa. No começo, Arthur permanecera em Dallas. Entretanto, seu coração de pai não aguentava a distância do filho por muito tempo e ficar indo e voltando era insustentável. Ana concordou em deixar seu ex-marido morar novamente com eles. A despeito de seus problemas, os dois estavam unidos pelo sofrimento de seu filho.

Mesmo quando só restam cinzas, às vezes encontra-se alguma brasa que ainda sobrevive. No coração de Ana e Arthur Collins ainda havia muitas. O tempo foi passando e os dois se acertaram, deixaram as arestas de lado e voltaram a ser um casal. Tinham suas diferenças, suas brigas, é claro, mas o modo de resolvê-las tinha amadurecido. Ter sua família unida novamente era a outra coisa, além da lembrança do sorriso de Jensen, que fazia com que Misha seguisse em frente.

Era nisso que ele pensava, de volta ao seu quarto, quando a campainha tocou. Quase tinha se esquecido de que hoje era dia de aula. Pensando melhor, havia ainda uma outra coisa boa que aparecera em sua vida. O moreno deu um sorriso quando os passos se fizeram ouvir na escada. As três leves batidas na porta soaram, mais um costume do que um pedido de permissão para entrar, pois logo as dobradiças rangeram de leve.

- Bom dia, Mish! – a voz um tanto aguda disse, num tom que indicava que ele sorria.

- Bom dia, Sebastian! – o moreno respondeu, caminhando até onde seu professor e amigo estava.

Misha estendeu a mão e Sebastian o cumprimentou, os dois se abraçando em seguida. Sebastian Roché era professor de braile do moreno. Misha nunca tinha visto seu rosto, mas tinha formado uma imagem de seus olhos azul turquesa, dos cabelos cor de palha e do rosto que se afinava em um queixo meio pontiagudo. Sabia que ele era mais ou menos de sua altura e tinha mais corpo que ele – provavelmente porque adorava praticar esportes em suas horas livres.

- Como está a Claire? – Misha perguntou, desfazendo o abraço.

- Ela está ótima. – Sebastian respondeu, colocando a bolsa que levava a tira-colo em cima de uma cadeira. – E pediu para te convidar novamente para a reunião.

O sorriso no rosto de Misha diminuiu e ele virou-se de costas para Sebastian.

- Não, Seb. – disse, ainda de costas. – Não sou nenhum drogado ou maluco para precisar desse tipo de coisa.

Sebastian suspirou, mas não disse nada. Já tinha batido demais naquela tecla e não adiantava insistir, embora aquelas negativas o deixassem preocupado. Ultimamente, tinha percebido que Misha não estava bem. Claire participava de um grupo de apoio a pessoas cegas, onde eles podiam partilhar suas estórias, dificuldades, conquistas. Achava que participar faria bem ao seu amigo. Mas Misha sabia ser cabeça dura, quando queria.

Eles tinham se conhecido uns três anos antes, quando Arthur e Ana tinham visto um de seus anúncios na clínica do Dr. Sgriccia, um dos vários médicos pelos quais o moreno havia passado. Roché tinha uma irmã que era cega de nascença, Claire. Por causa dela, tinha aprendido braile e dava aulas, tanto como um modo de ajudar nas despesas de casa quanto de fazer alguma coisa por pessoas na mesma condição de sua irmã. Fora assim que, contratado pelos Collins, topou com Misha.

No começo, o moreno tinha sido resistente. Sebastian não demorou muito para perceber o motivo: aprender a ler braile para Misha era admitir que sua cegueira seria permanente – ou ao menos por mais tempo do que ele esperava. Ele precisou de muita paciência para conseguir convencê-lo de que, enquanto permanecesse naquele estado, ele precisava aprender o máximo que pudesse, fazer o que estava ao seu alcance para viver normalmente.

De professor e aluno, passaram a ser amigos. Tanto que Sebastian nem cobrava mais as aulas que dava para o moreno. Ele já tinha aprendido muito e seus encontros, hoje, eram mais visitas de amizade que tudo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – finalmente o loiro falou, indo mexer na sua bolsa. – Trouxe um livro muito bom para você hoje.

Misha voltou-se para Sebastian e apanhou o livro. Tateou a capa, reconhecendo as letras formadas pelos pontos em alto relevo.

- Voltaire? – perguntou, lendo o nome do autor. – O Ingênuo... Hm, esse é muito bom mesmo. Já li, faz um bom tempo.

- Já leu? – a voz de Sebastian pareceu desapontada.

- Mas leio de novo, não tem problema... – Misha interveio.

- Ah, não tem graça! – o loiro replicou.

- Tem, sim. – o moreno insistiu. – Além do mais, nunca li em braile. Obrigado, Seb.

- Por nada. – Sebastian sorriu, enquanto Misha ia colocar o livro em sua escrivaninha. – E para escrever, você está tendo alguma dificuldade? – perguntou.

- Estou me acostumando ainda, mas não é difícil. – Collins respondeu.

_**Gone, love is never gone**_

_(Nunca se foi, o amor nunca se foi)_

_**As we travel on, love's what we'll remember!**_

_(Enquanto seguimos, o amor é de que vamos nos lembrar)_

Ele tinha ganhado uma máquina de escrever em braile, há pouco tempo. Sebastian lhe ensinara como usar. Era bom poder se expressar de uma forma diferente, para variar. Embora na maioria das vezes ele não tivesse muita ideia do que escrever. Sempre acabava escrevendo os versos daquela música em outra língua, mas da qual ele sabia tão bem o significado. Porque ele sabia que era amor.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, Misha passando a ponta dos dedos por algumas folhas nas quais tinha pontilhado palavras que ouvira há tanto tempo.

- Ei, está um dia lindo lá fora. – Sebastian falou. – Que tal se a gente for dar uma volta no parque?

- Claro. – Misha respondeu.

_**Kiss today goodbye and point me t'ward tomorrow.**_

_(Disse adeus ao hoje e me coloquei na direção do amanhã)_

_**We did what we had to do**_

_(Fizemos o que tínhamos de fazer)_

_**Won't forget, can't regret**_

_(Não vou me esquecer, não posso me arrepender_

_**What I did for love, what I did for love**_

_(Do que eu fiz pro amor, do que eu fiz por amor_

Seria bom dar uma volta, respirar um pouco. Às vezes ele se sentia sufocado naquela casa, naquele quarto. Mas era pior quando sentia-se sufocado também lá fora, em qualquer lugar. Naqueles momentos, era mais difícil conviver com o que tinha feito, com a saudade, com a cegueira. Naqueles momentos, tudo o que queria fazer era desistir.

E era naqueles momentos que sempre aparecia alguém. Sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão. Sebastian, também. Precisava ser forte por eles. Porque eles eram tudo o que lhe havia restado.

- Me espera lá embaixo, que eu vou trocar de roupa. – disse, tentando sorrir.

- Certo. – Sebastian respondeu, saindo do quarto.

O loiro encontrou o Collins mais novo na sala, o jornal em mãos. Já o tinha cumprimentado antes, na chegada. Gostava dele, mas em alguns momentos não tinha certeza se o sentimento era recíproco. Sasha era, na verdade, uma incógnita. O tratava bem, mas tinha um quê de censura em seus olhos, de resistência, que não entendia.

- Já está de férias, hein? – comentou, para puxar algum assunto.

- Pois é. – o outro respondeu, levantando os olhos do jornal.

- Claire ficou de recuperação. – o loiro continuou, sentando-se no sofá. – Papai ficou uma fera e agora ela está de castigo pelo resto do verão.

- É uma pena. – Sasha replicou. – Ela deve estar chateada.

- Demais. – Sebastian sorriu. – Ela vai ter que cancelar a viagem para Orlando.

Sasha balançou a cabeça. O silêncio se instaurou, mas não durou muito tempo. Logo Misha desceu as escadas, vestido para uma boa caminhada.

- Vamos dar uma volta no parque. – Sebastian explicou aos olhos interrogativos do mais novo.

- Ótimo. – Sasha respondeu.

- Até mais, irmãozinho. – Misha falou, já caminhando para a porta.

- Até. – Sasha disse.

Assim que o irmão mais velho saiu, Sasha apanhou a seção de esportes do jornal e subiu as escadas. Abriu a terceira gaveta do guarda-roupa que dividia com o irmão e procurou a pasta que guardava debaixo de suas camisas. Abriu-a, passando os olhos pelos recortes de jornais e revistas que estavam dentro das folhas de plástico.

A maioria era do jornal do campus da UTD, mas havia alguns dos jornais da cidade e até alguns de circulação nacional. O mesmo com as revistas. O que os recortes tinham em comum era que todos tratavam do mesmo assunto: Jensen. Notas, comentários e notícias sobre a notável carreira do batedor dos Commets, todas que o Collins mais novo conseguira juntar nos últimos quatro anos.

Àqueles, ele adicionava agora mais um. Sob o título de _"Boston Red Sox contrata estrela de time universitário"_, uma nota do Boston Phoenix informava aos fãs de basebol que, para a próxima temporada, o time contaria com uma nova promessa vinda diretamente dos campos do Texas: um jovem de encantadores olhos verdes e cabelos cor de trigo, Jensen Ross Ackles.

Com um sorriso, Sasha fechou a pasta. Ainda não sabia se aquilo era positivo, mas seu coração se iluminou. Sua viagem talvez não tivesse sido tão infrutífera quanto havia pensado. Jensen estava vindo para Boston. Seu irmão e aquele a quem ele amava estariam novamente na mesma cidade. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance, afinal de contas.

Tirou seu telefone do bolso. Precisava partilhar aquela boa notícia com uma pessoa...

_**Won't forget, can't regret**_

_(Não vou me esquecer, não posso me arrepender_

_**What I did for love...**_

_(Do que eu fiz por amor…)_

_**What I did for love...**_

_(Do que eu fiz por amor…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da chorosa Anarco Girl: <strong>Cara, sei que vc ficou inseguro com esse capítulo. Mas acredite, pude sentir toda a dor do Misha. Meu coração ficou tão pequenininho... Impossível não chorar. Mas, assim como o Sasha, vejo uma luz no fim do túnel. Só espero que não seja o trem vindo em nossa direção. D:

E aos leitores, um abraço apertado! Por causa dos reviews sempre carinhosos e lindos que vocês deixam, o CassBoy precisa me ouvir reclamar muito, pedindo pra escrever logo o próximo capítulo. Saibam que quanto mais reviews ele recebe, mais eu fico derretida com vcs (e puxo a orelha dele com mais força. uashausha)

**Nota do CassBoy: **Pois é... não sei o que foi que aconteceu. Esse capítulo ficou meio travado. Espero que consiga desenvolver melhor as coisas daqui para frente. E que os leitores se agradem com ele como você se agradou. XD Te adoro sabia, betamada do meu coração? E adoro meus leitorinhos também, hehe!


	4. Mudanças

**Nota: **A música que me inspirou para finalmente compor este capítulo foi _Inverno_, da Adriana Calcanhoto. Acho que vale a pena ouvir, porque a letra se encaixa perfeitamente com os sentimentos do Jensen. Segue o link: ht*tp:/www*.you*tube.*com/watch?v=LkR4S3jEL7E

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III: Mudanças<strong>_

Jensen encarou as caixas e as coisas meio espalhadas pelo quarto. Uma brisa quente entrava pela janela, fazendo as cortinas esvoaçarem. Com um suspiro pesado, o jogador de basebol sentou-se na cama, os olhos verdes vagueando, até pararem nas portas abertas do guarda-roupa.

Olhou durante um longo tempo, sem enxergar as velhas camisas penduradas. Sabia o que estava guardado ali, por detrás de uma pilha de livros para os quais não tinha lugar na sua escrivaninha. Não precisava mexer neles – afinal, de que serviriam para ele agora? Muita coisa ficaria ali, na sua antiga casa. Mas levaria algumas que tinha deixado ali quando se mudara para o campus da UTD.

Foi mais a sensação de estar sendo observado do que o leve toque na porta que chamou sua atenção. Quando virou o olhar na direção do som, Donna sorriu-lhe.

- Só vai levar isso? – ela disse, apontando as duas caixas de papelão, meio cheias com alguns livros, uma ou outra peça de roupa, fotografias.

- Acho que é só. – respondeu. – Cory disse que eles vão me dar um apartamento completo. E as outras coisas importantes já estavam comigo.

Donna sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou-o para um abraço. Uma das mãos da mulher acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Não acredito que o meu menino está indo embora. – ela disse.

- Mãe, já faz quatro anos que eu não moro aqui. – Jensen disse, com aquele semi-constrangimento que demonstrações de afeto dos pais provocavam nos filhos.

- Jenny, você está indo pro outro lado do país! – Donna argumentou. – Não vai mais estar a poucos quilômetros de distância.

Jensen deu um risinho. Ela não deixava de ter razão. Se quisesse, poderia ter ficado em casa durante a faculdade. Mas morar no campus facilitava seus treinamentos e lhe dava a sensação de realmente ter passado para outra fase da vida. E também ficar longe daquela parte de Dallas tinha sido bom.

- Mãe, Boston é longe, mas de avião não demora nada. – disse, tentando argumentar também. – A senhora pode me visitar sempre e eu venho sempre que der.

- Ou seja, nunca. – ela rebateu. – Eu sei que você vai estar ocupado treinando, jogando, viajando.

Jensen não teve uma resposta para aquilo. Provavelmente seria assim mesmo. Pensar naquilo às vezes o deixava assustado. Finalmente tinha conseguido. Era contratado de um dos times da Major League, teria a chance de jogar a World Series. Corin tinha dito que tinham grandes expectativas para ele. Até tinha lhe dado o jornal em que noticiavam a contratação. Mas se sairia bem. Tinha lutado muito para chegar até ali.

Donna se afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

- Jensen... – ela pareceu hesitar. – Por que os Red Sox?

O loiro sentiu os músculos retesarem contra sua vontade. As íris verdes dardejaram em todas as direções, antes de ele conseguir fixar as da mãe. Devia ter previsto aquela pergunta. Inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar, ganhando tempo para formular uma resposta. Além do professor Morgan, Donna era a única pessoa que sabia da visita de Sasha. Quando voltara para casa naquele domingo, a mãe lhe contara que o Collins mais novo também a procurara.

- Porque é a melhor opção, mãe. – respondeu, simples e direto. – Cory disse que o Red Sox está montando um time muito bom esse ano.

- Mas você poderia escolher os Rangers e morar aqui mesmo. – Donna disse, e Jensen percebeu que para ela essa seria a melhor escolha.

- E ficar debaixo das suas asas para sempre, não é? – o loiro deu um risinho. –Admito que foi tentador. Ser um herói local. Mas eu me lembrei do ditado: o santo de casa não faz milagres. Acho que vai ser bom mudar de ares. Me faz sentir como se eu fosse realmente adulto.

Donna segurou sua mão e apertou forte. Os olhos dela estavam úmidos.

- Você é um adulto agora. – ela disse, como se tivesse acabado de perceber. – Eu sempre achei que esse momento demoraria a chegar. Mas agora parece que chegou rápido demais.

Jensen sentiu o rosto quente. De certa forma, ela tinha razão. Ainda se sentia como um garoto, às vezes, mas agora tinha responsabilidades. Iria morar sozinho, ser um jogador profissional. Tinha até um empresário agora! Corin oferecera-se para gerenciar sua carreira e ele aceitara. Além de olheiro, Corin empresariava alguns dos jogadores do Rex Sox. Jensen tinha um bom relacionamento com ele e algumas pesquisas indicaram que era honesto. Não viu porque não aceitar a proposta.

- Mesmo assim, Jen... – Donna voltou a falar, depois de um momento de silêncio. – Você poderia ter aceitado a proposta dos Yankees. Nova York não seria nada ruim.

Jensen sabia onde ela queria chegar. Puxou a mão, desvencilhando-se da dela e ficou de pé.

- Mãe, isto não é sobre o... Misha. – o nome veio com dificuldade. Afinal, tinham sido quase cinco anos sem pronunciá-lo. – Eu disse que foi a melhor opção. Meu foco é minha carreira. O passado ficou no passado. Morto e enterrado.

- O que não muda o fato de que vai estar na mesma cidade que ele novamente. – ela argumentou.

- Boston é uma cidade bastante grande, mãe. – o loiro retrucou, seco. Sabia que tinha soado rude, mas não se importava. – E não é como se eu fosse sair procurando por ele. Terei meus treinos, meus jogos.

- Não quero te irritar, filho. – Donna disse, a voz preocupada. – Só quero ter certeza de que você não vai se machucar.

- Eu não vou. – Jensen afirmou. – Estou indo para Boston pelo _meu _sonho, não por nenhum outro motivo. Por mais que Sasha insista, não há nada que eu possa fazer pelo irmão dele. Não há nada que eu... _queira _fazer.

Donna ficou muito quieta, estudando o filho por um momento. Jensen desviou o olhar da mãe, sentindo o coração bater surdamente contra as costelas, a garganta apertada por mãos frias e invisíveis. Sem dizer nada, a mulher retirou-se do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado. O loiro deixou-se ficar no mesmo lugar por algum tempo ainda, tentando não pensar em nada.

Mesmo com sua consciência lhe gritando para não fazê-lo, foi até o guarda-roupa e afastou a pilha de livros. Por detrás, uma caixa de papel cartão preta estava encostada, de pé, ao fundo do móvel. Jensen apanhou-a e voltou até a cama. Deveria ter jogado aquilo fora há muito tempo. _Deveria_. Abriu a caixa e tocou nas folhas de papel. Não precisava ler para saber o que estava escrito. Lembrava-se de cada palavra que colocara nelas. Cartas para ninguém. Escrevera-as, mas nunca mandara. Porque sabia que o destinatário não responderia. Sabia que o destinatário não pensava nele. Sabia que o destinatário não o amava.

O nó em sua garganta crescia sem parar, sufocando-o cada vez mais. Afastou algumas roupas jogadas na cama e encostou-se a cabeceira, a caixa nas mãos. Entre os papéis, uma mancha de cor chamou sua atenção. As mãos meio trêmulas puxaram a foto – a última que tinham tirado juntos, naquele mesmo passeio que fora a derrocada de tudo. Devia ser alguma espécie de masoquista, por ter imprimido a foto, por ter escrito aquelas cartas por meses e meses depois de ter sido abandonado. Talvez ainda fosse, por estar remexendo tudo aquilo.

Pôs a foto de lado e abriu uma das cartas. Não a leu exatamente. Os olhos esmeralda saltavam de palavra em palavra, de frase em frase, captando apenas algumas. Ele sabia de cor o que havia ali, apesar de ter tentado enterrar tudo no fundo da mente. Eram pedidos de desculpa, eram declarações de amor, eram descrições dos momentos que tinham vivido juntos. Sentia-se idiota por estar revivendo aquilo, por ter _sentido _aquilo.

O nó se transformava com cada folha de papel que abria. A dor pungente no peito se inflamava, espalhando-se junto com o sangue que pulsava forte em suas veias. Os olhos embaçavam-se com as lágrimas não desejadas, mas insistentes. Os dedos começaram a amassar, a rasgar o papel. Por dentro, o desejo era rasgar e amassar aquele sentimento que teimava em derramar-se pelas feridas reabertas.

Sim. Era isso o que ele faria. Não podia negar que o reaparecimento de Sasha o fizera pensar novamente em Misha, mas poderia fechar os cortes de novo, como fizera uma vez. Precisava fechá-los. Tinha coisas mais importantes e valiosas em que se focar. Sua carreira, Danneel. Tinha sido forte o suficiente uma vez, seria mais uma.

O mais difícil foi a foto. Precisou de alguns segundos antes de forçar o papel. Mas o fez, sentindo um estranho alívio com cada fibra que se rompia. Partiu a foto em dois, quatro, tantos pedaços que perdeu a conta. De alguma forma, aquilo o deixara exausto. Deixou-se cair na cama, entre os pedaços de papel e mergulhou na doce inconsciência do sono.

**J & M**

Misha terminou o café e tirou a mesa. Com calma, o moreno lavou a louça e deixou tudo no escorredor. Sua mãe sempre insistia para que ele usasse a máquina lava-louças, mas Misha sempre rebatia dizendo que era desperdício de água e energia. A verdade é que ele gostava de fazer aquelas coisas. O faziam se sentir útil.

Quando terminou na cozinha, subiu para o quarto. Estava sozinho naquela manhã. Sasha tinha saído cedo para comprar alguns livros e seus pais estavam trabalhando. O ar cálido que entrava pela janela indicava que o dia seria quente. Misha gostava disso. Trazia lembranças do tempo que morara no Texas. Trazia lembranças de Jensen.

O moreno sentiu que mergulharia de novo as reminiscências do passado, mas foi salvo pela campainha. Ele tinha até se esquecido de que era quarta feira, dia de aula de braile com Sebastian. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi na direção da porta. Pela casa havia vários corrimões que serviam de guia, mas ele já nem precisava deles. Em instantes estava abrindo a porta da frente.

- Sebastian! – disse, assim que percebeu a sutil variação a brisa vinda da rua. A imagem do amigo rindo se formou em sua mente quando ouviu o som suave que ele fazia quando ria.

- Mish! – ele disse e abraçou-o. Pelo tato, Misha percebeu que ele trazia uma pasta a tiracolo e um livro numa das mãos. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – o moreno respondeu, colocando-se de lado para que ele pudesse entrar. Quando ele passou o cheiro suave da colônia encheu suas narinas.

- Trouxe umas coisas interessantes hoje, Mi! – ele falou, os passos indicando que tomava o rumo da escada.

Misha seguiu, mais devagar. Ouviu o barulho de papel quando chegou ao quarto. Provavelmente Sebastian estava folheando os livros que trouxera.

- Consegui achar uma gramática de Português em braile! – ele disse, animado.

- P-Português? – Misha hesitou.

- Eu vi aquelas folhas que você escreveu. – Sebastian explicou. – É uma música, não é? Em Português. – alguma coisa na expressão do rapaz mais novo devia tê-lo traído, porque Sebastian emendou: - Achei que você fosse gostar.

- Eu... Eu gostei. – Misha tentou ser convincente. – Obrigado, Seb.

- Tem a ver com ele, não é? – Sebastian perguntou.

O professor de braile e amigo sabia de algumas coisas de sua história com Jensen. Não tudo. Ao longo dos anos, Misha confidenciara alguns momentos, os eventos principais, até mesmo o modo como a tragédia que levara à sua cegueira tinha acontecido. Era bom, dividir aquilo com alguém que estava de fora.

- É uma música que ele cantou pra mim, uma vez. – respondeu, sentando-se na cama. Sentiu Sebastian ao seu lado. – Eu gosto dela.

- Mish... – Sebastian disse, pousando a mão em seu ombro. – Sabe, às vezes eu me preocupo com o modo como você se apega às lembranças dele.

Involuntariamente Misha retraiu-se.

- Como assim?

- Eu digo... Você fica, hm, preso a elas. – o loiro recolheu a mão. – Não me entenda mal, mas você fez uma escolha, Misha. Anos atrás. Você está vivendo no passado.

- Não é assim, Sebastian. – Misha retrucou. Ele não conseguiria entender. Não poderia entender que lembrar todos os dias de Jensen era lembrar-se do por que tinha feito tudo.

- Sua mãe me falou sobre a cirurgia, Mish. – o mais velho continuou, sério. – Você não quer fazer porque se sente culpado, não é? Está tentado se punir de alguma forma pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer nada, Sebastian. – Misha respondeu bruscamente. – Você não entende. Há quantos anos você me conhece? Dois, três? Você não viu a quantidade de médicos pelas quais eu passei. Você não sabe como é ouvir que esse tratamento é o melhor que existe, que tem muitas chances de dar certo e no final das contas não fazer a menor diferença.

Misha levantou-se de súbito e se afastou, na direção da janela. Sentiu o coração acelerar e o estômago gelar. A brisa acariciou seu rosto enquanto engolia em seco. Não era autopunição. Era só cansaço. Era só precaução contra mais uma desilusão. Ele já tinha se conformado com a cegueira. No começo, sua esperança era voltar a enxergar rapidamente, porque talvez ainda tivesse alguma chance. Mas agora, depois de tantos anos, que esperança podia ter de fazer parte da vida de Jensen novamente? Mesmo que por algum milagre recuperasse a visão, não poderia recuperar o que tinha voluntariamente destruído. Era com isso que ele tinha de conviver e era assim que seria.

- Não existe garantia de que vai dar certo. – disse um de seus principais argumentos, quebrando o pesado silêncio; o próximo era o melhor. – Além do mais eu posso não sobreviver.

- Os riscos são grandes, mas pelo que sua mãe falou não são tão diferentes dos de uma cirurgia desse porte. – Sebastian rebateu, insistente.

- Não vou me arriscar por algo que não me dê cem por cento de certeza, Seb. – Misha firmou o pé.

- Mish... – ele começou.

- Sebastian, não. – o moreno não queria insistir naquele assunto.

- Nada na vida tem cem por cento de certeza. – ele insistiu. O rapaz cego sentiu escutou a aproximação do outro. – Nada, Misha.

- Algumas coisas sim. – Misha sabia ser teimoso. Encolheu-se quando Sebastian tomou suas mãos entre as dele, mas acabou cedendo ao sentir o calor delas. – Você não está bem. Talvez você não veja, mas não está. Seu corpo mostra isso. As crises de insônia que eu sei que você vem tendo, o cabelo mais ralo, sua perda de peso...

Misha abaixou os olhos. Queria fugir, queria ignorar as palavras, mas não tinha forças. A voz de Sebastian e o que ele dizia era pungente, penetrante.

- Eu só quero que você fique bem, Mish. – ele continuou, suavemente. Eu... Eu me importo muito com você. Não gosto de te ver assim, sofrendo.

Um arrepio correu pelos nervos do mais novo quando sentiu o toque dos lábios do mais velho nas costas de sua mão. Sem o sentido da visão, Misha aprendera a sentir cada nuance dos toques, cada nota dos cheiros, cada tom dos sons. E naquele momento tudo tinha se misturado um pouco, deixando-o confuso.

- Eu não... eu não... – tentou dizer, mas nem ao menos sabia o que queria falar.

A porta abriu-se de repente e Misha sentiu Sebastian largar sua mão. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o moreno sentiu-se realmente angustiado em não poder enxergar e ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas talvez nem mesmo assim as coisas ficassem mais claras.

- Eu sinto muito, se interrompi alguma coisa. – a voz de Sasha estava fria quando ele falou.

O silêncio foi constrangedor durante alguns momentos. Misha sentia-se febril. Ouvia a respiração de Sebastian um pouco irregular ao seu lado. Não fazia ideia do estado do irmão, que não emitia um som que pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Não interrompeu nada, Sasha. – foi o loiro quem quebrou a tensão. – Estávamos começando a aula de hoje, só isso.

- Oh, sim. – o Collins mais novo disse, ainda sem calor na voz – A aula, claro. Sebastian, será que eu posso ter uma palavrinha em particular com você?

- Er, claro. – Misha ouviu o loiro responder, reticente. Ouviu os passos dele na direção da porta.

- Ah, vocês podem conversar aqui. – disse. – Eu preciso tomar um pouco de água, gelada, lá da cozinha.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o moreno movimentou-se na direção da porta, deixando o irmão e o professor de braile sozinhos.

- Sebastian, espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – Sasha disse, assim que ouviu os passos do irmão mais velho na escada.

- Como... como assim? – Sebastian perguntou, tomando uma postura defensiva.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – o Collins mais novo foi inflexível. – Você sabe que o meu irmão esta fragilizado. Você sabe que ele pode estar suscetível a certas... investidas.

A expressão de Sebastian fechou-se e ele avançou alguns passos, encarando Sasha de cima.

- Tudo o que eu quero é que seu irmão fique bem, Sasha. – disse, sério.

- É exatamente isso que eu quero também. – os olhos azuis de Sasha estavam gelados. – Tudo o que ele não precisa agora é se decepcionar de novo. E eu espero que você se lembre disso.

- Pode ter certeza de que isso não está nas minhas intenções. – o loiro retrucou.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, um pouco tensos, se analisando mutuamente. O ar do quarto estava tão carregado que as batidas na porta soaram abafadas.

- Sou eu, - a voz de Misha soou por detrás da madeira – posso entrar?

- Claro! – foi Sasha quem respondeu, passando por Sebastian para ir mexer no guarda-roupa.

Misha tentou perceber o que estava acontecendo no quarto, mas era difícil. Só conseguia ouvir as gavetas do guarda-roupa se abrindo e o som suave de páginas de livros sendo viradas.

- Encontrou o que procurava, irmãozinho? – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Não exatamente. – Sasha respondeu, misterioso. Pela direção de sua voz, Misha percebeu que ele era quem estava mexendo nas gavetas – Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós. Boa aula. – acrescentou e Misha teve certeza de que sua cara não era boa.

A porta fechou-se e o Collins mais velho ficou parado, esperando seu professor dizer alguma coisa. Queria perguntar sobre o que ele e o irmão tinham conversado, mas não teve coragem. O silêncio se arrastou desconfortavelmente por um tempo que ele não soube calcular.

- Mish. - Sebastian disse de repente, cauteloso. Misha pôde senti-lo aproximando-se. – Eu, eu dizia que eu me importo muito com você... Que você é especial pra mim.

O moreno sentiu o coração dar um tranco e o estômago escorregar. Sem saber por que, afastou-se, indo na direção da escrivaninha.

- Eu sei, Seb. – disse, evasivo. – Eu entendi a sua preocupação, vou pensar no que você disse, mas eu estou bem. Acho... acho melhor continuarmos a aula.

Misha não precisava enxergar para saber que a expressão dele era de frustração. O leve suspiro antes dos passos que o aproximaram da escrivaninha era uma confirmação desnecessária.

- Bem... quer folhear a gramática? – ele perguntou, tentando soar naturalmente.

- Não. – Misha respondeu. A última coisa quer precisava era lembrar-se daquela música.

- Certo, certo. – o constrangimento de Sebastian era palpável. – Trouxe as transcrições de uns jornais antigos também. Sei que você gosta de História, pensei que ia achar interessante.

- Sim... claro. – ele respondeu, sentando-se a escrivaninha.

O rapaz estendeu as mãos e tateou pelas folhas de papel, tentando focar nos pontos que formavam as letras e não no turbilhão de pensamentos que rodava em sua cabeça naquele momento.

**J & M**

Jensen acordou com a cabeça pesada, no meio das cartas e da foto rasgadas. A luz na janela já tinha diminuído bastante, indicando que tinha dormido boa parte do dia. O loiro sentou-se com dificuldade e suspirou. Olhou em volta, piscando e esfregando os olhos. Lentamente, juntou os papéis picados e colocou-os de volta na caixa. Ficou olhando para ela, balançando-a levemente, tentando decidir se a jogava no lixo ou a queimava. Foi quando as batidinhas na porta anunciaram Donna.

- Jenny? – ela chamou, abrindo a porta um pouquinho. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou, entrando.

- Está sim, mãe. – Jensen respondeu. Talvez não fosse cem por cento verdade, mas em breve seria. – Eu peguei no sono, é o cansaço dos preparativos da mudança.

- Certo. – ela disse, e o rapaz sabia que não estava convencida. – Jenny, Danneel está lá em baixo.

- O quê? – o loiro perguntou, surpreso.

- Isso mesmo. Ela queria subir, mas eu preferi vir ver se você ainda estava dormindo.

Jensen deu um risinho. Donna gostava de sua namorada, mas como toda boa sogra tinha seus momentinhos de implicância. Mas talvez houvesse mais por trás daquela atitude. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, o jogador apostava todas as fichas que ela o vira dormindo em meio aos papéis rasgados e deduzira o que era. Deu a ela um olhar de agradecimento e levantou-se.

- Eu já estou descendo. – disse, tentando animar-se. – Só vou lavar o rosto.

No banheiro, o loiro deixou a água fria levar embora os restos das lágrimas. Teria que ser forte e deixá-las ali, junto com tudo o que representavam. Quando estivesse em Boston a única coisa importante seria sua carreira. Treinaria, jogaria, venceria. Teria o reconhecimento que sempre buscara e alcançaria seus objetivos.

Encontrou a namorada na sala, conversando alguma amenidade qualquer com seu pai. Do outro lado do cômodo, às costas dela, Mackenzie fazia caretas. Jensen fechou a cara em reprovação. A irmã nunca se dera bem com Danneel, mas tinha certeza que era só a adolescência e os ciúmes falando alto.

- Dan, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou. Ela estava passando alguns dias na casa de Joanna, no centro de Dallas e eles tinham combinado que se despediriam lá mesmo.

- O mesmo que você, amorzinho. – ela respondeu, com um largo sorriso.

- Como? – o loiro foi forçado a perguntar, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Estou me mudando pra Boston também! – ela disse, como se estivesse informando que no dia seguinte faria calor.

Jensen encarou a namorada, as sobrancelhas juntas, tentando compreender as palavras, como se ela as tivesse dito em _Klingon_. A notícia o tinha apanhado de surpresa. O plano que fizera com Danneel não era aquele. Donna fez uma expressão tão perplexa quanto a do filho, enquanto Mackenzie fazia outra careta.

- Você está... como é? – a pergunta do batedor ressoou no ar de repente carregado da sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Anarco:<strong> Em 2010, conheci o mundo das fanfics e suas infinitas possibilidades. Poucas histórias mexeram tanto comigo, poucos personagens foram capazes de me cativar tanto, pouquíssimos autores passaram a ser chamados de amigos... Fico emotiva, caramba! Ainda mais sabendo o quanto os leitores do Cassboy são fiéis e super fofos... :'( Espero que não se cansem de esperar pela atualização. Não desistam! Dou minha palavra de que valerá a pena. ToT  
>Certo, chega de escrever. Estou emotiva e confusa. É muito amor pra uma fic só. 3<p>

**Nota do CassBoy: **Pois é, meus queridos leitores! O longo e tenebroso inverno da falta de inspiração deu uma pausa e esse capítulo apareceu. Eu não ia postar hoje, mas como é aniversário da minha beta querida e ela me pediu com muito carinho (leia-se, chicotadas), eu vim partilhar mais um pedacinho dessa estória! Também porque sem a Anarco ele teria ficado bem ruinzinho, admito. Again, não prometo nova atualização para breve, mas prometo que a fic vai terminar um dia! Agradeço o carinho de sempre, os elogios e as cobranças também, rsrsrsrs. Beijos!


End file.
